1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a relay which is mounted under a high temperature environment such as an engine room of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when mounting a relay on a printed circuit board in an electric connection (junction) box of an automobile, a terminal of the relay is soldered thereon in an automatic process of a flow system.
In the related art, the printed circuit board of the electric connection box is fixed onto a case body by means of a screw. A relay is mounted on the printed circuit board, and then, the terminal of the relay is soldered to a printed wiring pattern on the printed circuit board. Moreover, in order to make an electrical connection with the outside, a connector terminal constituting a connector is soldered onto the printed circuit board.
In the case where the aforesaid electric connection box is mounted under a high temperature environment such as an engine room of an automobile, there is a possibility that among relay terminals, in particular, a temperature of a movable (COM) terminal exceeds a welding guaranteed level (guaranteed temperature) of a soldering joined part because the terminal is very exothermic.
In order to avoid the aforesaid disadvantage, it is considered that soldering is carried out so as to increase an amount of solder by manually or a solder having a high fusing point is used. However, this causes a problem of increasing cost.